


Our Eternal Summer

by favxhunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of them are minors, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favxhunter/pseuds/favxhunter
Summary: Over time, Kiyoomi learned to ignore it. To ignore the emptiness in his chest and the pain in his heart. He feels he forgot something very important, something he was not supposed to forget.One summer, in a certain village, two children had fun; they sang songs to each other, fished in the lake, counted stars, and promised to do it again in winter too.This is the story Kiyoomi was not to forget.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Our Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The person who wrote this is completely exhausted and bitter because nothing went the way her wanted it to. For SakuAtsuAngstWeek, this is my contribution. I pray it's still on time. 
> 
> This is my first time writing something so long in English, I deeply apologize for any mistakes you may find. Without further ado, please enjoy.

**_Hyōgo Prefecture, Sayō District August 1, 2007_ **

**_Fate will smile on us_ **

Kiyoomi was sure he had turned on the air conditioner before going to sleep. His body was clammy all over, full of sweat. He didn't quite know what time it was, but he could see the sky clearing out his window. It took him at least about 5 minutes to muster enough strength and willpower to get out of bed and grope around the darkened room in search of the small remote control.

Summer was definitely his least favorite time of the year.

After stumbling twice and not finding the remote control anywhere, he decided to open the window next to his bed. The sky was lightening and he could hear the faint sound of cicadas in the garden. Reassigned to having to get up again later, he headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower, he would have to get up for school in a couple of hours anyway.

"So early on a Friday?" Asked his sister later that morning at breakfast.

"The air conditioner suddenly stopped working" he commented with a frown "I couldn't find the remote anywhere."

"I thought I saw it somewhere in the living room, you should look for it over there later" Kaede pointed to the living room furniture "By the way Kiyo, mom isn't feeling very well today. Please come straight home after school."

Kiyoomi's hand froze for a moment as he took the piece of meat between his chopsticks.

"Are you going out today?" he asked her as averted his gaze to the empty plate.

Kaede hummed in affirmation as she helped herself to more rice. "You do such a great job taking care of mom, you've grown so much Kiyooo" she crooned as she ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"I'm 14" he told her expressionlessly

"You're all grown up! Any day now you'll bring a pretty girl home..."

Kiyoomi shook his head in reassignment. He settled down as he finished breakfast in silence.

The asphalt felt hot, even on top of his bike and with the cold breeze ruffling his curls, it felt really warm. Sayō was a small town, nothing as coarse and advanced as the city of Kōbe. There was a lake, pretty landscapes and... sunflowers, lots of them. Kiyoomi liked the quietness of the town, he honestly couldn't imagine living in big cities like Kōbe or Tokyo. A couple more blocks pedaling and the old school structure were in sight.

Kiyoomi was thankful for many things; among them, his sense of responsibility. That had made him cautious and had avoided many accidents throughout his short life, that's why he slows down when he is about to cross the next corner, if he hadn't, a certain brown boy would possibly not be lying at the feet of Kiyoomi's bike, he would be much farther and with some broken bones.

"Fuck! Do you at least look ahead when you drive?" replied the boy who had just been run over.

"It seems to me that the one who doesn't know where he's walking is you. Or do you always tend to walk on the cycle track like an idiot?" He scolded him as he wiped his palms on his uniform pants. He barely had gotten a few scrapes. Had he been going at a higher speed, Kiyoomi would have been blown off the bike by the impact.

"Oh come on, I was just about to get on the sidewalk-" The boy's voice was suddenly cut off as he made eye contact with Kiyoomi, his eyebrows raised and his slightly open mouth giving him an incredulous look, his right eyebrow bleeding. The boy looked familiar, he was sure they went to the same class.

_"Kiyoomi"_

His name was said in a whisper, almost in fear. But the look of surprise left the boy's face, being replaced by something akin to... nostalgia?

Before Kiyoomi could respond, in the distance the sound of the bell reached those, letting them know that it was already time for entry. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he lifted the bike, quickly hopped on and offered a hand to the boy who had yet to get off the ground.

"Come on! It's getting late, you don't want to run over there do you?" Kiyoomi was 100% sure that this accident had not been his fault, but he had still been the one who had run him over. At least he could carry him to the school entrance.

"Yeah... sure" he still looked slightly dazed, would he have hit his head too hard?

The boy awkwardly stood up, shook out his uniform and took a seat on the back of Kiyoomi's bike. Now he also felt grateful that he had let his sister install the extra seat. A pair of hands pressed lightly on his shoulders as they went down the hill, he glanced sideways and the brown eyebrow was still bleeding.

They arrived just before they closed the main gate, several students stopped their gazes at the disheveled appearance of both boys.

"ATSUMU BASTARD!" A boy who looked exactly like the one he had run over a moment ago appeared in his field of vision. He didn't have time to feel confused when the shouted name fell on his ears.

_Atsumu. Miya Atsumu._

An inexplicable shiver ran down his back and stiffened him in place. Did he know him? Of course, Atsumu and he were going to the same classroom. Why then he felt the name so... distant. As if he hadn't seen or heard it in a long time.

_You're reading too much into it, forget it._

"Atsumu you idiot, I told you to wait for me. What the hell happened to your face? Don't tell me those sons of bitches again..." the newly arrived twin brother completely ignored Kiyoomi's presence. His worried gaze checking Atsumu up and down.

"I hit him with the bike on the road. It was an accident" He said.

The boy turned to look at Kiyoomi in a surprised manner, as if he hadn't caught his presence. The words spoken by the other twin registered in his head.

_Again?_

"Actually it was my fault, I was walking on the cycle track" Atsumu commented suddenly embarrassed, the haughty attitude he had had when they stumbled was completely gone.

His brother clicked his tongue in annoyance and grabbed Atsumu by the wrist. "Let's hurry to the infirmary before classes start Tsumu" Before leaving, the twin looked at Kiyoomi and gave a slight bow with his head "Miya Osamu. Thanks for bringing this idiot all the way here, next time take care to run him over harder."

"HEY!"

Kiyoomi couldn't help the small chuckle that peeked through his lips, Atsumu couldn't look more mortified by his twin's words.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi" he introduced himself "It wasn't a problem, sorry about earlier. Go quickly so you can heal that" he reached out her hand and brushed aside the strands of hair that lightly covered the eyebrow wound.

He couldn't see Atsumu's flushed face for too long because his brother began to drag him in the opposite direction. It wasn't until the twins disappeared from sight that Kiyoomi really felt the burning in his injured hands. There were hardly any students left when he passed by the genkan to put away his shoes, which made it clear to him that it was later than he thought.

Sweaty, dirty uniform, hurt hands and a guilty conscience for running over his classmate; Kiyoomi confirmed that _he hated summer._

* * *

"You really ran him over? God hahaha! That doesn't sound like you Kiyo" The way his cousin was looking at him, he didn't like it at all. He didn't see the humor in it, it could have been a fatal accident.

"I told you it was an accident. Besides, he was the one not walking on the sidewalk" Kiyoomi drank from the small carton of milk in his hands. Motoya had insisted that they should go outside for lunch, but the sun was shining in all its glory and he didn't want to sweat any more than he already had in the morning. Also, he hadn't brought sunscreen.

"Miya Atsumu uh... you guys go to the same class right? I go to the same class as his brother" Motoya looked up from the manga in his hands and frowned at him "I've heard a lot of nasty rumors about him"

"Atsumu?"

His cousin nodded.

"I...I've never heard anything about him. Truth be told, I don't think I've ever noticed him until now."

There it was again. The strange feeling in his chest. Had he really never seen Atsumu before, is that possible?

"Really? You really live in your own world Kiyo, but I guess it's better this way" Kiyoomi was able to call it a day once Motoya started telling him about how he and his mother would indeed be going to Kōbe this weekend.

"What things have you heard about him?" He interrupted him "Miya Atsumu."

Motoya looked at him silently for a second as he straightened up in the chair, he touched his jaw thinking over his words.

"I've never exchanged words with him or anything like that, but several kids in my classroom say he's someone really strange and nasty, some adults also talk about him like he has the plague, telling their kids to stay away from him and stuff like that. Osamu if I've met him a little closer, he's also on the volleyball team, he's really good by the way. He seems like a nice guy. I really don't know where the rumors about his brother are coming from."

Kiyoomi wrinkled his brow at the vague explanation.

"It seems to me more like someone being judged for no reason" He didn't mean to sound so displeased.

"I'm just telling you what I know" A mischievous smile appeared on Motoya's lips "You should talk to him then, no? They go to the same class, see for yourself"

"I have no reason to want to be friends with him. I was just saying that in unfair the way they treat him."

"Aaah Kiyo, you don't need reasons to want to be friends with someone. Get out of the house for a bit or watch movies" Motoya slapped Kiyoomi's knee under the table, earning a tap on the shoulder in return.

"Thank you, but my social life is perfectly fine" He replied as he put away his lunch box.

"You have a social life?" He hoped that the blow he had landed on Motoya's leg would leave a bruise afterwards.

Their exchange of punches was interrupted by a fake cough behind Motoya's back. A tall boy with foxy eyes was giving his cousin a cold stare.

"Suna! What a scare, please don't surprise a man from behind" Motoya quickly stood up and started to gather his things.

"Where are you going?" He asked him

"Apparently there are some guys who want to join the volleyball club, we agreed to meet before we finish lunch" He replied while arranging the backpack on his back "It's not too late to join yet Kiyo"

"I'll pass" he replied without even considering the proposal

"What a waste...don't be bored without me!" Both boys disappeared through the living room door. The one called Suna didn't look at him at any point. Without his cousin here, it would be best to return to his classroom, he gathered his things strewn about the desk and set off. It was a little less warm in the hallways than in the crowded classrooms, all the windows were open as were the doors. If he paid close enough attention he could hear the faint sound of fans turning in some classrooms as well as the chirping of cicadas.

Suddenly, a body a little shorter than his crashed into him, both of them falling to the floor.

_God was it that the ground had taken a liking to him today?_

"I know I'm so sorry! I was distracted and you appeared out of nowhere..." the girl awkwardly picked up the papers that had scattered on the floor.

_He had appeared out of nowhere? She was definitely looking ahead as she walked._

"No problem" He whispered reassigned to make no claims and helped pick up the rest of the paperwork.

"Are you new?" She asked him suddenly

"Huh? No... I'm going to class 2-B" He replied unsurely as he held out the collected sheets to her

"Really? That's strange, you don't look familiar, but don't worry my memory sucks."

 _He wasn't worried at all_. He thought uncomfortably.

Before the girl could properly apologize Kiyoomi continued on his way to the classroom which was only a couple of steps away.

"Looks like today is not your lucky day" Miya Atsumu's cheeky smile greeted him at the door. A small white patch adhered to her right eyebrow.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, it's only just noon. Don't try your luck, one never knows when a fist might smash into your ugly face" Kiyoomi walked past him, walking straight to his desk which was in the front seats.

"I didn't think you were the type to offer punches Omi-omi" he pouted back "Even after you ran me over so heartlessly."

Omi-omi? 

"First, don't call me that. Second, you were where you weren't supposed to be."

"It was only a couple of seconds!"

"Enough children" Teacher Michiko's voice made its presence known in the classroom along with the echo of her heels.

"Eeeh! Sensei, lunch time isn't over yet" The voice of one of their classmates was heard in the background. A couple of seconds later the bell rang.

"Punctuality Koutaro, punctuality!"

Class started once everyone had returned to the classroom. Atsumu's seat was the last one in the row in the corner. Maybe that was why he hadn't seen it before. Teacher Michiko was their tutor and also taught them history, she was friendly but was best known for being strict and exaggeratedly punctual. She was someone young, not quite in her forties and her blonde hair (clearly dyed) was always pulled back in an elegant bun. She always disinfected her desk chair when she sat down, it was more than enough for Kiyoomi to think she was a great teacher.

"Before the class starts, I will pair you up for next Friday's presentations. As I announce them, they should choose one of the topics I will write on the board" In chalk, teacher Michiko began to write different titles in a row of three.

Kiyoomi bit his lip and twitched his leg nervously. Another one of his least favorite things:

Teamwork.

He wasn't some kind of social misfit who avoided any kind of interaction beyond what was necessary. He was just...reserved. He had chatted with several of his classmates before. He knew Kita Shinsuke was very responsible, they once did a paper together and that was one of the highest grades Kiyoomi got in the subject. There was also Akaashi Keiji, he was the closest thing he had of a friend after Motoya.

"Kita Shinsuke and Oikawa Tooru."

_Hell, please let it be with Keiji, with Keiji...._

"Akaashi Keiji..."

_Let's go!_

"And Bokuto Koutaro"

_Nowhere._

Okay, that's fine. Kiyoomi was a mature kid, he'd be fine working with anyone.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi" The teacher called him out loud " and Miya Atsumu."

Mentally, he declared Friday, August first as the worst day of his life.

* * *

"Today the temperature has reached 38°C with a wind chill of 39°C, the weather forecast for the next few days doesn't seem to be any different. We haven't seen a summer this hot since '98, don't you think Kunikida-san?" The sound of the radio was breaking Kiyoomi's concentration, but Atsumu insisted on keeping it on.

Atsumu was really trying his best to focus all his attention on the job in front of him. Kiyoomi didn't seem to trust him enough to summaries the information properly, so he gave him the task of cutting out and arranging the images to be used for the exhibition. However, he struggled to cut the images along the correct lines as the heat beat down like a bat. Thank goodness he had chosen shorts to come to Kiyoomi's house; otherwise his legs would be itching like crazy from the sweat.

It was a really hot Sunday.

He liked his partner's house, it was at least bigger than his own. Only 3 people lived there, the slightest noise would be heard throughout the flat, he was sure the constant drumming of the air conditioner could be heard all the way to the kitchen on the first floor. He wondered if Kiyoomi feel lonely.

A bitter feeling settled in his throat. _He knew the answer so well._

He dared to turn his gaze to the black-haired boy. His pale cheeks were painted a warm red, his hair was being held back by a yellow headband that surely didn't belong to him, exposing the two perfect polka dots above his right eyebrow.

" _They're like stars_ " he remembers telling him once.

"Excuse me?" Kiyoomi's gaze flicked from the large textbook in his hands to turn to look at him with a furrowed brow.

He'd said it out loud, you genius jerk.

"E-eh... the stars! There's bound to be a clear sky today and you'll be able to see them. It's a really beautiful sight, have you ever seen the stars with a telescope Omi-omi?"

Kiyoomi analyzed Atsumu with his gaze for an intense 5 seconds, he refocused his attention back on the heavy book.

"No, I've never seen the stars with a telescope" He answered after a prolonged silence in which Atsumu thought he had ignored his question "Have you?

"That's right! Our grandfather has one in his house, he let me and Samu use it once.It was great" He told him enthusiastically "I've been saving up to buy my own for my birthday, but I don't think I've come up with the amount by then" He folded his arms, grimacing with his mouth "I'll tell Samu to lend me the rest!"

"Don't ask for money so shamelessly from your relatives, you idiot!"

"It's my birthday! I can be shameless at least on that day."

"Aren't you already shameless every day?"

The jocular reply of remained between Atsumu's lips, suddenly the sound of the radio and the air conditioner stopped. Both boys exchanged looks full of despair.

"Damn!" growled Atsumu stretching out on the wooden floor with a thud.

"Not now..." to Atsumu's surprise, Kiyoomi mimicked him and lay down on the floor beside him.

Soft, slow footsteps sounded in the distance, coming up the stairs. Kiyoomi's mother appeared in the doorframe. The cane in her right hand and the tired look on her face made her look older than she really was.

"I forgot to tell you that the power would be cut off today in the afternoon Kiyo, sorry guys." The lady gave Atsumu an embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry mum" Kiyoomi sighed, though he didn't seem upset with his mother at all "I'll go connect the power plant, otherwise we're going to cook in here"

Before Atsumu could get up to accompany Kiyoomi, the pale boy thrust a white and green USB with English lettering into his hand.

"Don't even think you're going to slack off Miya. On the USB are the rest of the images we'll use, a couple of blocks from here is the bookstore. Go print while I get the electricity working."

"Kiyoomi! Don't be rude to your partner" Mrs. Oyuki pulled one of her son's black curls back, scolding him.

"Mom!!!" Kiyoomi struggled slightly with his mother's grip.

Autumn grew in Atsumu's chest, the interaction between mother and son was endearing and it was right at that moment, where he knew he had made the right decision.

**_Fate finally smiles on you Sakusa Kiyoomi._ **

If Atsumu thought it was hot inside Kiyoomi's house, it was hell itself outside. Any minute now he'd see Satan strolling around in his underwear, he was sure of it. The bookstore wasn't far away, the narrow streets were testing his poor driving skills on a bicycle, but after nearly running over two dogs and an old man he was convinced he had the hang of it.

"Good afternoon" he greeted as he entered the small shop "Excuse the intrusion. I would like to print the images that are on the USB, there is only one folder."

"Oh my, Miya Atsumu right?" Atsumu would recognise that pedantic tone of voice wherever he went. His back tensed.

"Ayato, what a disgrace to see your face around here..." Daigo Ayato. Captain of his school's soccer team, a jerk from head to toe and the biggest son of a bitch Atsumu has ever met.

"The unlucky ones are us for running into you...whore" Come on, here we go again.

"Oh wow, the king of idiots doesn't come alone, but he's here are his subjects" The trio of friends looked at him with disgust, Atsumu was ready to start dishing out blows but, first he had some images to save and take to safety properly.

As he turned around to look over the counter he could see how the lady manning the store was eyeing the group of friends warily. She held out the envelope with the pictures kindly, looked at him questioningly. He smiled nonchalantly at her.

"Thank you very much!" He tucked the envelope under his armpit and was about to leave the premises, but of course, the three musketeers didn't look like they were going to make it easy for him.

"Where the hell is that asshole?" At least 20 minutes had passed and the bookstore was only a couple of blocks away.

Kiyoomi managed to hook up the power plant successfully, he thought he would die electrocuted for a moment but it seemed like a fair price to have the air conditioner back. He made sure to cover the machine from the sun to keep it from overheating and set about putting on his shoes to go find Atsumu.

"Your friend hasn't returned?" his mother asked when she saw him put on his shoes.

"No, not yet. I'm going to go look for him, he's a fool but not enough to get lost 4 blocks away" as soon as he opened the door, a bruised and dirty Atsumu appeared in front of him. Unlike Atsumu, the yellow envelope he offered him was in perfect condition. Not a drop of mud had stained the envelope.

"I fell down the sidewalk" Kiyoomi didn't believe him at all. But he quickly understood that the words were meant for the worried looking mother standing behind Kiyoomi.

"Poor creature, come inside so you can get cleaned up dear. Kiyoomi, son bring the first aid kit."

As he cleaned the wounds on Atsumu's right knee, Kiyoomi couldn't help but think of the words he had heard the other Miya say when he met his brother.

_"Don't tell me those sons of bitches again..."_

That and the "rumors" only made one thing clear to Kiyoomi: Atsumu was being bullied. So far he had only heard absurd and childish assumptions, why did they have to do that to a boy who had done absolutely nothing?

A pair of fingers touched his wrinkled forehead.

"Forget it Omi-omi, I can hear your brain frying from here" The quietness in Atsumu's voice only made him more annoyed.

"Who did this to you?"

"I told you I fell..."

"On the sidewalk? Unless you defied the laws of physics and rolled half a block against the flat asphalt... I mean, you took the hit with your face and knees at the same time? Wow, that's-"

"Okay, I get it! smartass..." he snorted.

"At least learn to lie, you brute!" he pressed the alcohol-filled absorbent cotton harder on the other's knee, earning himself a light kick.

"After all the trouble I went through to bring our images to safety."

"Next time make sure you arrive safely too."

"Worried about my Omi-omi? I feel so loved..." An honest laugh burst from his lips as he saw Kiyoomi roll his eyes.

The clock struck 8:36 p.m. and it was time for Atsumu to go home. Kiyoomi wasn't planning on accompanying him home at all. The fact that he was now with Atsumu on the back seat of his bicycle was nothing more than an event developed at his mother's insistence. Maybe he was a little worried, but that's normal right...after what happened today and the injuries the boy is carrying it's normal for him to want his friend to get home healthy.

Wait, he and Atsumu are friends?

"Here's fine" Atsumu's voice startled him, almost stumbling over the bike's own pedals. The boy lived somewhat far away, almost on the outskirts of town going a bit into the forest. Kiyoomi furrowed his brow as he realized it was still some way to his house.

"The dirt road can be a bit dangerous at this hour" He told him reading his expression "Thanks for the ride, you didn't really have to."

"I can walk with you, no problem" Kiyoomi gave him no time for retorts and started walking down the wide dirt road.

A comfortable silence spread over them, the warm and strong breeze rustled the leaves, the sound of some birds through the forest gave the feeling that they were entering a completely different place. Kiyoomi didn't often come to the outskirts of the village, he had no idea that Atsumu lived through the forest. These roads could be quite desolate at a certain time of day, Kiyoomi tensed a little at the thought of the boy being cornered or bothered on the way home.

"Hey, Miya-san..."

"Oh my goodness Omi, tell me Atsumu. I have a twin brother, Miya sit too formal" The chestnut smiled at him.

"We're not close" He excused himself, though a faint smile appeared on Kiyoomi's lips.

"Yeah of course we're not" In the distance a yellow street lamp could already be seen indicating the entrance to the small housing estate

"Atsumu, why are those kids from school bothering you?" he ventured to ask, he hoped the tremor had gone unnoticed

"Oh that, well... I guess they just don't like me you know."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me the truth, but please at least make an effort to lie properly" As soon as his words were spoken, regret hit him as he saw the sad grimace on Atsumu's face. He was about to apologize when he was interrupted.

"Well, rather than them not liking me, my parents don't like me. Have you ever heard the saying "small town, big hell" ? When my father talks about me to other people he's not exactly the nicest. It's almost a miracle you haven't heard any of that" Atsumu's expression was indecipherable; Kiyoomi wasn't sure at what point they had arrived at the desolate bluff. Suddenly, he felt his heart sink. Thick tears ran downhill down chubby cheeks, he could see Atsumu swallow a sob as he looked up at him.

"Tell me Kiyoomi... are you happy?"

The question followed Kiyoomi all the way home, the weight of understanding falling on his shoulders. Komori's words made sense in his head, that night he didn't eat dinner, he went straight to his room. He lay down on his bed when the clock on the white wall read 10:18 p.m. He didn't even have the strength to turn on the air conditioner. Maybe it was how sad Atsumu looked, maybe it was his tear-soaked face, or the question he asked him before he left without saying goodbye.

His heart stopped for a thousandth of a second, the ceiling of his room was a blur, as he sat up in bed the blurry room around him was not his own. Everything was noise, in and out of his head, like static from a TV with no signal. He tried to scream, from the tension in his vocal cords he was sure he was, but he couldn't hear anything. Miraculously his legs didn't fail him when he tried to get up, but they couldn't carry him very far because he stumbled over a strange lump on the floor. Everything was still a blur, his ears were ringing, but the figure in front of him was suddenly completely sharp, as if everything in the room including him was an illusion.

"Please... please... please... don't leave me alone. Don't leave me here" Blood was pouring from his mouth and nose, the pale legs were covered with large bruises. Kiyoomi wasn't sure of anything, he wanted to wake up already from this nightmare, he wanted to stop seeing the boy in front who looked exactly like him.

No, he was sure that boy was him.

A loud beeping sound pierced his ears, everything around him went black. There was no static anymore, no unfamiliar room, no bloody version of Kiyoomi. The first thing his sight focused on was the ceiling of his room, he was still in his bed and his body was sweating as if he had run a marathon. The air was on and the clock still read 10:18 p.m. 

* * *

Kiyoomi was annoyed by Wednesdays. They weren't a start of the week like Monday or Tuesday, nor did they give you the relaxation of a Thursday or Friday, Wednesday was in the middle. That day he and Atsumu had agreed to go back to Kiyoomi's house to finish the exposition, after the strange goodbye they had had the last time they had seen each other, Kiyoomi thought things would be awkward, but Atsumu had acted as if it was nothing, that made him feel relieved. 

He told no one about what he saw that night. But he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body when he saw the bruises on Atsumu's legs. He didn't ask or comment on it. Maybe Komori was right, it was best not to know. 

He didn't need to know about the cruelty that stalked Miya Atsumu to be his friend and stay by his side.   
  
There was no radio this time, Kiyoomi's room was completely silent as they both went about their respective tasks. Well, almost silent. Atsumu's soft humming was surprisingly melodious, he was sure the boy hadn't realised he was humming loudly, in his ears dangled a pair of white earphones, the melody could be heard faintly. 

_“I've always got a smilin' face”_

_“Any time and any place”_

A song in English, he noticed. He stole the earphone from the left and hung it on his ear, the slight movement made the MP3 player fall out of Atsumu's pocket and he turned to look at him in surprise. 

_“You've got to kiss an angel good mornin'”_

_“And let her know you think about her when you're gone”_

"I didn't think you liked English songs, I saw you more as the national type" Kiyoomi teased.

"I am! But this particular song I quite like. Its rhythm... I like it" 

"Do you even know what it says?"

"Umm... something about an angel and good morning."

Kiyoomi's laughter filled the silent room. It was daylight and the sky was completely blue, but Atsumu was sure he was looking at the most beautiful star of all. 

The hot afternoon continued, the boys drank Kiyoomi's mum's sour lemonade and her sister's burnt biscuits. The hours passed like seconds and Kiyoomi walked Atsumu home again. When they reached the dirt road and were both on foot, Atsumu held out one of his headphones. Kiyoomi brought the cord up to his ear and let the melody envelop him.

_“Ue o muite arukō” (I look up while I walk)_

_“Nijinda hoshi o kazoete” (Counting the stars with teary eyes)_

_“Omoidasu natsuno hi” (Remembering those summer days)_

_“Hitoribocchi no yoru” (But tonight I'm all alone)_

That night they didn't say goodbye with tears or bitter conversations. 

  
"See you tomorrow" Kiyoomi told him

  
"See you Omi-omi"

  
Kiyoomi hummed the song all the way home. 

The next day Atsumu also returned to Kiyoomi's house. 

"It's a day before our Omi-omi exhibition, you have to be ready" he had told him. But that sounded more like an excuse, because Atsumu seemed to have a lot of ideas in mind except rehearsing his presentation. The brown-haired kid brought with him what looked like a suitcase, it was square and heavy. 

When he opened it, Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi as if he was showing him some kind of national relic. 

"A record player?" 

"Ugh! Don't say it like it's nothing Omi-omi, it's not just any record player. I swear you're going to love the sound of it." 

Kiyoomi didn't have the courage to show disinterest. Not when Atsumu seemed so happy.  
  
"What are we going to listen to? I imagine you at least brought a vinyl record" He asked him curious, but he didn't have to guess too much. Atsumu was already pulling a big round record out of his backpack. 

"I lost the cover, I hope it didn't get scratched..." he heard him mutter.  
As Atsumu carefully placed the vinyl on the turntable. 

As Atsumu carefully placed the vinyl on the turntable, Kiyoomi opened wide the window of his room, the gentle breeze ruffled his curls tousling his hair even more than they already were. Her gaze caught sight of a fluffy white tail sticking out of the bushes in her garden, his mouth opened slightly. Was that a fox? Before he could tell Atsumu about his discovery a guitar melody and English voice came on.

“ _Almost heaven, West Virginia”_

_“Blue Ridge Mountains Shenandoah River”_

_“Life is old there”_

_“Older than the trees”_

_“Younger than the mountains”_

_“Growin' like a breeze”_

Atsumu sang the lyrics uncannily well, the image of him practicing the lyrics alone made Kiyoomi laugh. He remembered how Atsumu had asked him for help in English class on Monday, apparently songs could be a better teacher than he was. 

"You don't like it?" He asked him stopping singing

"Although I'm more of a classical music person, this is pretty good. You sing well, by the way" He told him trying to sound nonchalant, he thinks the blush on his cheeks might have given him away because this time it was Atsumu's turn to laugh

"Thank you Omi-omi, you're the only one who told me. The vinyl was a gift from my grandfather, he likes Jonh Denver. This in America is known as 'country' I think it's quite relaxing."

Kiyoomi nodded in agreement. The sound of the guitar and the man's soft voice gave a sense of comfort, almost nostalgic. Atsumu's grandfather must have been someone really nice, since the boy never talked about his family and if he did he only named Osamu or his grandfather. 

_“Country roads, take me home”_

_“To the place I belong”_

_“West Virginia, mountain momma”_

_“Take me home, country roads”_

Atsumu sang again, swaying slightly to the rhythm of the song.

As expected, Kiyoomi and Atsumu did not study or review anything from their presentation the day before. Something that was very unbecoming of the curly-haired boy, but he couldn't complain. Spending the afternoon listening to music with Atsumu turned out to be more fun than he thought, he didn't know at what point the hours had passed. 

"But it was quite a success! Or not...we got a very good grade Omi-omi. Obviously it was all thanks to my amazing work with the pictures" Astumu boasted as he leaned back from Kiyoomi's desk.

"I saved the part that you had to say at least twice, please study better for next time" He was still moving his hands nervously on the desk, the nerves didn't seem to want to leave Kiyoomi's body

"Aww... Omi wants to come back to work with me" Kiyoomi missed Atsumu's sad gesture.

"Miya, please go back to your seat" Teacher Michiko caught his attention.

"You have all done very good work, please keep it up in the future and I hope you are trying hard in the rest of the subjects. I'm talking to you Koutaro, the math teacher has some complaints about you" The teacher looked with narrowed eyes at the boy with big eyes and white locks, making some people in the classroom laugh. 

"Before we go on with the lesson I would like to remind everyone that the trip to Kyoto will be on the 17th of August, I am informing you a little over a week in advance so please everyone hand in your permission slips to your parents. We will be going to visit Fushimi Inari-Taisha. It is a long walk, please do not carry heavy luggage. Keiji, you will pass by your seats handing in your permits..." Kiyoomi had never visited the city of Kyoto, in fact if he thought about it a bit, he had visited very few places. The trip cheered him up a little more, the place they were going to visit was very popular, Motoya had often told him about how great the city was. 

He thought about Atsumu, in Kyoto he could surely find a music store where they sold vinyl records, maybe they could buy a couple together. As he turned in his seat to motion to the boy, his shoulders tensed. Atsumu's eyes were wide open, they looked like they would pop out of their sockets at any moment, the color left his face. Completely pale as he bit down hard on his lower lip. He raised his hand shakily. 

"S-sensei... can I go to the bathroom?" Atsumu's voice was choppy, as if speaking hurt him. 

He couldn't hear the teacher's reply, his sight followed Atsumu all the short way to the exit of the classroom. 

Atsumu never returned from the bathroom. He could not find him anywhere after class, neither could his brother. He couldn't help but worry when he was informed in the infirmary that Atsumu had gone home, apparently his brother had accompanied him. 

Did he feel bad, all of a sudden? 

Nothing in his mind clicked, Atsumu had been perfectly fine only seconds ago, joking about Kiyoomi's desk. 

He kept his gaze lost in nothingness, his mind trying to identify Atsumu's discomfort, the pencil he held between his fingers dropped to the floor. Suddenly an unpleasantly familiar feeling began to wrap itself around his chest, from one moment to the next everything was a blur, the people walking around him were going slow, very slow. He wanted to run, to scream, to move, to breathe, to do anything that would indicate he was still conscious, but nothing happened. Everything was gone as suddenly as it came, he took a big breath of air trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. His hands were shaking and the pencil was still between his fingers. 

The weekend came and Kiyoomi still hadn't seen or been able to talk to Atsumu. He tried to visit him after school on Friday but no one answered his calls, there seemed to be no one at home. Where had that idiot gone? 

The house phone rang, he heard his sister's heavy footsteps walk to the kitchen and take the call. His head kept dipping into different theories about his friend's whereabouts when Kaede's booming voice called out to him. 

"Kiyo it's for you!" 

For him?

Hope grew in his chest. It might be possible... 

He nearly tripped over his own feet coming down the stairs so fast. The landline phone on the table looked more hopeful than ever. He had given his home phone to Atsumu to call him if he had any questions about the part he had to study, he had never called it back. 

"Omi?" 

His soul returned to his body

"You idiot! You're an idiot, a brute and inconsiderate. Good thing we're not friends Atsumu, otherwise you would have at least warned me that you'd disappear like a fucking ghost!" He took a breath 

"Wow, easy Omi-omi. I didn't know you could curse like that..." The fact that he could hear him hold in laughter only makes him angrier

"Fuck you Miya Atsumu. Don't you dare worry me like that again."

Atsumu told him how he started to feel sick to his stomach in teacher Michiko's class and that's why he had decided to leave (Kiyoomi didn't believe any of that first part). When they got home, it seemed that their parents were leaving on their way to Kōbe to visit grandparents. Clearly their parents had no intention of taking the twins with them until they saw them walk in the door. But Atsumu seemed very happy, telling Kiyoomi about his grandfather's vinyl records and the amazing telescope he had. 

"He said I can borrow it! We could go stargazing by the sunflower field near the lake. There's a really good view there" He looked so excited that Kiyoomi couldn't help but catch the bug.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

And so they did. Almost. 

"Atsumu, it's still dark out. We could go home and change out of our uniforms at least" Kiyoomi's face was covered in sunscreen, giving him a rather ghostly look. "Besides you said we were going to the sunflower field, what are we doing walking through the forest?"

"I already told you three times! Don't you listen when I talk? I wanted us to go there by boat, past the something. But in the end there were no boats available, but this is still a good place..."

"We could have gone on my bike."

"There's no fun in that."

"What's the fun of paddling on the lake? It's not like we haven't done it before."

"You've already walked around the lake?" Kiyoomi didn't understand why he looked so surprised.

"Obviously Atsumu, I've been living in this town all my life, are there people who live here who haven't?"

His answer left Atsumu thinking, as if he had told him something really impressive. For just a moment, he thought he saw something akin to sadness on a face.

"Well, but we've never gone together. So it must be done."

At the end of the narrow dirt road could be seen the start of some large stone steps.

"I didn't know this way to the temple" Kiyoomi commented.

"These are my shortcuts." 

Once they started up the stairs the sunlight was all over their faces, before Kiyoomi could complain, he felt a gentle breeze over his head, the shade of an umbrella covered him from the sun. Atsumu stretched the green umbrella over Kiyoomi's head, his arm trembling slightly as if he was afraid he would push it away.

"It was the least you could do, stupid" Kiyoomi took the umbrella pole in his hands and walked over to Atsumu, covering them both from the sun.

"Hey Atsumu, sing something" He demanded after a comfortable silence.

"A-now? But... I don't really sing that well, sure-"

"Just sing anything. If I'm asking you to do it, it's because I think you do it well, don't you?" Kiyoomi looked at him with narrowed eyes, their hands were almost rubbing together from the closeness.

"Umm... okay, let me think of something."

After more than a minute in silence Kiyoomi thought he wouldn't sing anything. Suddenly he could hear Atsumu take a deep breath, Kiyoomi was almost certain he knew the song.

_“Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai” (I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you)_

_“Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru” (There's something that I must tell you)_

_“Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai” (I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)_

_“Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte” (I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition)_

_“Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte” (And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt)_

_“Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da” (I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)_

The mountain breeze and the sound of cicadas provided the best musical accompaniment. By the time Atsumu finished singing, they were almost halfway there and the sun was setting. 

"Did you just sing one of Bleach's endings?" It wasn't a taunt, Kiyoomi was sticking with Atsumu's version. 

Atsumu's face was completely flushed with embarrassment, he kept his hands in his pockets ducked his head. 

"The movie is really great..." He muttered

"Yes, it is" Kiyoomi laughed. 

When they finally reached the small clearing on the hill behind the temple, the sky was dark. On the way both boys took turns carrying the heavy box containing the telescope.

"You see why I wanted a boat?" Atsumu had said to him as they were passing a particularly steep part of the stairs. Both of them lifting the box on each side. 

"Shut up and lift."

To say it hadn't been worth it would be a lie. Though he was wary at first, the night view was spectacular from there. He wondered how Atsumu had found this place. Kiyoomi's knees gave out from exhaustion, by now he didn't care if he sat on the ground or not, his uniform was already completely ruined. And it was only Monday... god his mother would kill him. Atsumu didn't look much different from him, he had removed his uniform tie somewhere along the way, he rolled up his trousers to his knees, revealing a few scars that made Kiyoomi's chest tighten. He returned his gaze to the night scenery in front of him. 

In his lap fell a packet of biscuits and small cartons of milk.  
  
"Save some for me, I'm starving," Atsumu told him as he set up the telescope. 

"You should have told me, I would have brought something to eat too you brought everything by yourself. You have my home number, use it. Next time I can tell my mother to make us sandwiches" He replied in disgust. 

"Hahaha I'm really sorry Omi, it's okay. Next time..." 

Kiyoomi watched Atsumu throughout the process of putting the telescope together. The way his nose wrinkled when some piece didn't seem to fit, how he bit his tongue when he had to apply some force to adjust the base, he also didn't miss his bright smile when he had finally put everything in place. He felt as if he hadn't seen Atsumu in a long time. Somehow the boy in front of him looked distant, as if he wasn't really there. Even though he looked like someone who had been through a lot and had nothing, he was there with Kiyoomi, as if the moment was everything. 

"Omi look! Come!" Atsumu called to him as he peered through the telescope, hand outstretched in his direction.

Kiyoomi got up from the ground and crouched down at Atsumu's side, looked through the small circle of the telescope.  
  
"That one you see there, that's the Big Dipper. It's the easiest constellation to recognize" Atsumu's voice tickled his ear. 

Kiyoomi turned his head to ask him what his favorite constellation was, but the movement made them both bump their foreheads, standing even closer. And as if reading his thoughts, Atsumu spoke very low, as if he was telling him a secret. 

"You know Kiyoomi? My favorite constellation is the one above your eyebrow."

"Aren't constellations groupings of stars? There are only two moles Atsumu." 

"Two moles that are part of a constellation. Notice" Atsumu very gently moved Kiyoomi's head to take another look at the telescope's lens

"Do you see the two stars in the middle of the three that form the tail?" 

Kiyoomi nodded without looking away. 

"Those are the stars Alcor and Mizar."

Kiyoomi turned his gaze to the boy in front of him, he could see himself reflected in the honey coloured orbs. He doesn't know at what point they were so close, their noses pinking and their breaths mingling. Atsumu raised his hand slowly and ever so gently, his fingers touched the moles above Kiyoomi's brow. 

Kiyoomi felt disarmed, naked at the look of love Atsumu was giving him. He looked like he was about to cry as his hand slowly descended to Kiyoomi's pale cheek, a stiff breeze blew and ruffled both their hair. Neither pulled away, and perhaps that was all it took. 

Atsumu's lips felt cool against his, Kiyoomi leaned in to return the light touch. He laced his fingers with the hand that held his cheek. He doesn't know how long they stayed that way until something salty seeped between their lips, Kiyoomi was the first to pull away. Atsumu stood stiffly in place as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" The tears continued to flow. 

Kiyoomi could only hug him. Hug him and promise him that he hadn't done anything wrong, that he wanted this too and that there was nothing to apologize for. 

That night, two boys on a mountain saw stars, sang songs to each other, ate biscuits, and kissed again. They asked each other different questions, talked about everything and nothing, ignoring the passing of the hours. 

"You know, I really hate summer" Kiyoomi had remarked to him while combing Atsumu's unruly brown strands.

"Umm... actually, summer is my favorite season" Atsumu had his hands outstretched towards the sky, as if he could reach for something. 

"Why? You sweat all over and there are a lot of mosquitoes."

Atsumu seemed to think about his answer. 

"Because that's when I have the most fun." The answer left Kiyoomi with a frown.

"You can also play in winter. We should come here in winter too..." 

"Yes, let's come in winter too" Atsumu's smile didn't reach his eyes. 

_**Forgive me Kiyoomi, there won't be next time.** _

* * *

After that day, things did not change between them. Except that they now held hands when no one else was around, that Atsumu now went to Kiyoomi's house every day, and that they gave each other chaste kisses on the lips when his mother fell asleep in the living room. They stayed up late into the night talking on the phone, and when they didn't know what else to talk about, Kiyoomi would ask Atsumu to sing something, which the brown-haired kid stopped refusing as the days went by.

Kiyoomi was finding it hard to ignore the bruises on Atsumu's body, which were sometimes too grotesque. No matter how much confidence he seemed to have, Atsumu seemed like he would never tell him the whole story. Sometimes he could find him crying out of nowhere, he would stare at Kiyoomi as if he wasn't really seeing him and then break into silent tears. That happened a total of 3 times. 

August 17th arrived. Kiyoomi had his backpack ready with the things he would take to Kyoto, teacher Michiko had told them to wear comfortable clothes and sneakers to be able to walk the whole route. A long trail of tori gates along the mountain led to the Inari shrine, it was quite a famous place in Japan. 

After checking his backpack five times to make sure he had everything he would need and smearing sunscreen on his face, Kiyoomi was ready to go. 

"Don't forget to bring a souvenir for your dear sister!" Kaede shouted to him as he passed by her room.

"Hey, Kiyo" His mother stopped him at the door. Kiyoomi was surprised to realize the artifact she was extending to him, something he always wanted to get his hands on. 

"Are you sure you want me to take it? You always say that..."

"Forget what I said! You're going to Kyoto, you have to take really good pictures. Just make sure you take good care of it young man!" 

Kiyoomi nodded excitedly as he hung his mother's polaroid camera around his neck. 

"I'll take very good care of it!"

When Kiyoomi arrived at the school on his bike, almost the entire class was already gathered at the entrance. Teacher Michiko was organizing them all in rows, in the distance he could see Atsumu talking to his twin. He didn't know if Atsumu had told Osamu about their relationship, not that he wanted him to, he directly hadn't even told Motoya about Atsumu. In public, the two of them were nothing more than strangers. 

When Atsumu saw him, he automatically smiled. He was surprised to see the camera hanging around Kiyoomi's neck. 

"Wow! It looks great, is it yours? Why didn't you show it to me before..." Atsumu looked like he intended to take it off her neck, to which Kiyoomi quickly pushed him away shaking his head. 

"It's my mother's. If I give it back to her with at least a scratch on it that's the end of me" he replied warily 

"Kiyoooooooooooo-chaaan" He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his cousin's call.

"Please stop wanting to embarrass me in front of others, you never call me that" He told her as he tried to escape Motoya's strong grip 

"Kiyo-chan come on, sit with me on the bus, we haven't talked for a long time" 

"No!"

"Miya Atsumu has been hogging you so much these days!" Motoya put a hand on his chest in an exaggerated manner, looking at Atsumu incriminatingly. 

The temperature suddenly rose to Kiyoomi's cheeks upon hearing the absurd words.

"Don't worry Komori-san, my brother has also left me out so much these days. And to think we're his family" Osamu, who didn't know at what point it had come, folded his arms as he shook his head.

At least now Kiyoomi wasn't the only one blushing. 

Despite Motoya and Osamu's complaints, Kiyoomi and Atsumu sat together on the ride. Now that he saw him more closely, the dark circles were noticeable under Atsumu's eyes, he looked tired. He supposed it had been one of those nights. 

"We have a long way to Kyoto, you can rest all the way there" Kiyoomi told him "I'll wake you up when we stop to go to the bathroom."

"I didn't think you go to public toilets Omi" He answered him as he yawned and took the yellow colored MP3 player out of his pocket 

"No, I don't" Kiyoomi believe that she would be able to endure 2 more hours of driving rather than having to enter a bathroom in the middle of the road   
Atsumu held out the earphone to him as he settled his own in his ear, he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

"I don't want to sleep" he said suddenly

"Why...if you're dying of sleep when we get to Kyoto then there's no point. Come" Slyly glancing to the side and making sure everyone was on their own, Kiyoomi pulled Atsumu to the side, forcing him to lay his head on his shoulder. 

Atsumu didn't put up much resistance, in fact he seemed to melt against Kiyoomi's shoulder. He could see teacher Michiko standing at the beginning of the bus aisle with a sheet and pen in hand, counting the students. It wasn't long before they began to move, Kiyoomi was beginning to regret making Atsumu lie on him, the heat beginning to do its thing, so he quickly opened the window on his side. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Atsumu's relaxed face, he didn't know if he was really asleep or if he had simply decided to close his eyes, but for Kiyoomi it was a perfect opportunity to release his mother's loan. Very slowly,he unhooked the polaroid from around his neck and began to lift it in reverse, pointing it more at Atsumu than at him. With the hand not holding the camera he made a peace sign, almost covering his face and leaving Atsumu's tangle of brown hair in view. The flash left him seeing black dots briefly, he thought maybe the sound the camera made had woken the boy next to him. 

The Beatles sang in headphones

_“Little darling_

_It's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here”_

Kiyoomi waved the photo in the air hoping it would clear up. It had come out a little blurry and some kind of orange light was shining from one corner. He' d probably take better pictures in Kyoto, but that was the first and most important one.

The itch in his nose was beginning to bother him, waking him from his numbness. He doesn't know at what point he had fallen asleep, but now he was the one lying on Atsumu's shoulder. 

"Children we will make a stop for those who wish to go to the bathroom or get something to eat. Please, I want you all back on the bus in 15 minutes" Teacher Michiko's voice finished waking him up completely. He settled better in his seat as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" asked Atsumu with a husky voice, a smirk gracing his lips

"Fuck off" Kiyoomi started to stretch his arms numb from being in the same position for so long "Actually if I'd like to eat something and stretch my legs" he said as he started to get up from his seat

"E-eh... are you sure you don't want to stay? I brought cards for us to play" Atsumu called strangely nervous.

"We can play later don't you think? We still have quite a way to go"  
  
"Sure..."

Kiyoomi found Motoya talking to Osamu outside the bus. Atsumu beside him was anxiously shaking his leg and looking around as if someone was about to attack him. They were at a gas station in the middle of the road, the surrounding was nothing but greenish mountains.

"Kiyo, let's go buy some desserts at the store. There are some that are really delicious" Motoya started to drag Kiyoomi in the direction of the small store that was on the other side of the gas station. From the corner of his eye he could see how Atsumu was talking to his brother, it was obvious that something was bothering him and he was going to find out what. 

Inside the store it was a completely different temperature than outside, the air conditioning kept the weather cool inside the store. He pulled the money his mother had given him out of his pocket and went straight to the ice cream fryer. He wasn't one for sweet things, but he knew someone who was. After choosing a strawberry ice cream for himself and a chocolate one for Atsumu, Motoya followed him to the checkout with his arms full of different cold desserts. 

"So... Miya Atsumu huh?" he crooned as he was being charged at the cashier "I didn't think you'd take it so personally when I told you to be his friend. Or maybe... something else?"

"Cut the crap" He replied as he avoided looking tense "After working together for Professor Michiko's class I realized that he wasn't a bad guy at all, in fact we hit it off quite well, that's all" He began to walk briskly out of the store, hoping he had left Motoya behind. 

"This conversation isn't over Sakusa Kiyoomi!" He heard him shout in the distance.

Oh, of course it was over. Kiyoomi didn't know if he would ever be ready to have that kind of conversation with anyone without dying of mortification. Going back the way he'd come, he walked over to where the bus had parked but neither Atsumu nor Osamu were in sight.

Had he gone to the bathroom?

Unwillingly, he trotted to the signs indicating the way to the bathroom behind the parking lot. He could feel the ice creams melting inside their packages, he'd better find Atsumu soon. The sound of something being slammed against the ground was quite clear, Kiyoomi froze for a moment as he heard a familiar voice.

"God, look we were saying it in jest but Miya Atsumu seriously a pussy" The cynical laugh made her blood boil.

"I can see why my father told me so many times to stay away from you... are you going to cry? At least take the blows like a man" Kiyoomi who until that moment had been hiding behind a pillar, didn't have to peek out to know that what he had heard had been a direct blow to the ribs. 

He saw it all red. 

No telling where the force came from, but the burning in his knuckles gave him the certainty that at least the blow had hit him right.  
  
"The faggot's boyfriend came to defend him?" Daigo spat blood on the floor.

  
The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head, he had to hold on to the wall to keep from falling. 

"Kiyoomi!" Atsumu's voice was far away.

"Three against one Daigo? Aren't you ashamed you need so much against a faggot..." He replied scathingly, ignoring Atsumu's call.

"I'm not ashamed, now that you're here maybe it's a little more fair" Shit. I wish Motoya would come up with the genius idea to go look for him.

When he managed to steady himself back on his own feet, Kiyoomi tried to quickly approach Atsumu who was still lying on the ground. His lips and eyebrows busted, he was almost at the edge of the safety strip that separated the end of the parking lot from the mountain ridge. He didn't have time to try to pull him to his feet when he felt hands pull his hair back. 

"Don't you dare!" a furious roar came from Atsumu's throat, standing up quickly but he was grabbed from behind by another of the boys. 

"Don't be jealous Tsumu-san, we're just playing" Kiyoomi didn't give Daigo time to say one more stupid thing because he made sure to put all his strength into the kick he gave him in the shin, earning a big shove in return. 

His hands slammed into the safety sash, stopping him from falling into the void. Before he could move out of harm's way, a kick to his side pushed him with everything and safety band downhill. 

"KIYOOMI!"

* * *

His chest heaving, little by little, he became aware of his hands, his legs, his arms, and the sharp pain running down his spine. That wasn't the ceiling of his house, and as much as he would like it, his room didn't have that concentrated antiseptic smell. The steady beeping of the machine at his side was the first sound he could hear, the oximeter on his index finger felt heavy. When he was finally able to move his neck, at his side a clump of brown hair was sleeping in a chair beside him. 

"Atsumu..." were the first words to leave his dry lips. His fingers brushed through the brown hair. But, it didn't take him long to realize that this was not Atsumu. 

Motoya jolted awake as he felt the touch on his hair, he looked at Kiyoomi with wide eyes, mumbling words that Kiyoomi didn't manage to hear. 

"Oh my goodness, I'll call the nurse. Good thing you're okay Kiyo, god I was so worried" Tears usurped the eyes of his cousin, who was futilely trying to swallow his sobs

"Motoya... wait" Apparently he had spoken loud enough because the boy stopped before walking out the door "Atsumu. How is Atsumu?" Motoya approached him with a frown. Kiyoomi expected the worst, but Motoya only looked confused 

"Who is Atsumu?" 

No matter how many times he asked the same question, or insisted on it, no one in that hospital room seemed to know who Miya Atsumu was. Even when he asked for his backpack from the trip to show the picture he had taken of him and Atsumu on the bus, the picture showed no one else. Only Kiyoomi. 

His hands wouldn't stop shaking, he felt as if his head was going to explode at any moment. The nurse said he was confused, that the blow to his head had affected him too much, but he knew that wasn't so. 

What was going on? What kind of nightmare was this?

The photo resting in his lap was completely crumpled, tears falling without consolation, ruining the photo even more. Kiyoomi picked it up and looked at it closer, trying to find who he was supposed to have taken the picture, but nothing, it was just him. 

Just him. 

A disconsolate sob came from her throat, causing stitches in her head. He doesn't know how long he stayed like that, until, in an automatic act, he turned the photograph over. On the back, a calligraphy he knew very well said 

_**Until Forever.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be coming very soon! probably in a couple of hours or tomorrow, I had too many difficulties with the second part and I haven't managed to finish it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, you can follow me on twitter as @ryuks_filter any questions will be kindly answered.


End file.
